The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting a person's face from wind, water, and debris while that person is riding in a moving watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable windscreens that protect a boater's face during water sport activities.
Boating is often a high-speed activity. Passengers on boats often ride on the water at speeds exceeding 25 MPH. Many smaller boats, however, are not equipped to shield a boater's face from wind, water spray, debris and other dangerous objects while the boat is moving. For instance, a boater's face is completely exposed to flying debris when a boater sits or stands on the boat. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for debris such as small fragments of wood or dirt to fly into the boat while riding on a body of water. This presents a significant hazard to the safety of any boater.
Many small boats have windshields permanently mounted near forward facing boat seats. However, because of the distance between the boater's face and the windshield, the windshield is ineffective, particularly at high speeds. While the prior art reveals different types of body-mounted face guards and shields, a boater often wears some type of personal flotation device (PFD) during the boating activity. However, prior art face guards and shields do not fit on or with conventional PFD's. Consequently, a boater would not be able to safely use a prior art body-mounted windscreen in the boating environment.
What is needed, then, is a device that protects a boater's face while permitting the boater to wear the proper water safety equipment.